Magical Sparks
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: After Ethan cheats on her, Marnie runs to one place she knew she would be safe ... Luke's. But mysteriously she has no idea what happened to her powers. Will a certain red-haired goblin be able to help her get them back?


Disclaimer: I do not own Halloweentown

Magical Sparks

Chapter 1

"Marnie! I'm sorry. It was the biggest mistake of my life," Ethan said, following me as I frantically packed my things into my bag. I stuffed clothes and other valuable things into the tan bag without magic, which proved how angry I was. I was absolutely fuming on the inside! How dare he do this to me?

"But you still did it! Aneesa was my best friend!" I yelled back, finally zipping the bag closed, despite the amount of contents inside it. I threw the bag over my shoulder and walked towards the door leading to the hallway of the small house that me and Ethan shared.

"Please forgive me!" he cried, blocking the doorway before I could have a chance to leave. "It was only a kiss, Marnie! It meant nothing!" he argued while I tried to push past him. A low growl escaped my lips that was directed at my now ex-fiancé. I snapped my fingers and Ethan disappeared in a flash of smoke, allowing me to finally get out of the house. Seconds later he reappeared, falling onto the hard floor.

He had cheated on me with Aneesa, my best friend! I had spent three years with Ethan. we were supposed to get married, find a bigger house in either Halloweentown or in the mortal world and raise children, teaching them about both mortal and Halloweentown traditions. We talked about it and he proposed to me! My entire family was happy that I found someone like him, someone who was prefect for me. Apparently all of us were really wrong. He wasn't perfect for me. He did cheat on me, after all. My mind raced with confused thoughts as I walked the streets of Halloweentown. Luckily, I had the streets all to myself tonight. None of the creatures were out except for Benny. The skeleton taxi driver was sitting inside his yellow taxi by the Halloweentown pumpkin.

"Marnie!" I heard Ethan call out my name. Before I could really think, I ran to the cab and jumped inside the backseat.

"Benny we need to get out of here now!" I said, slamming the door closed. I saw Ethan running towards the cab as well. I had to get away from him.

"Where to?" he asked with his usual laugh. Benny turned his skull around to face me.

"Luke's," I said without thinking … again. He was the first person who popped into my head at the time. Luke, the red-haired goblin who had helped me many times.

"Alrighty." Benny turned forward and slammed his bone foot on the gas pedal sending us both down the street quickly. Every few seconds he would crack his usual bone jokes until we finally stopped in front of a small cottage-like house. Luke lived here? Sure, I haven't seen him for years but I would have never thought he would have lived in a place like this. It was quaint, almost cute. It was small and only had two windows and a door on the front. It was impossible to see the back from where I was, but I bet it was no different. I smiled and thanked Benny, getting out of the taxi. I waved politely as he pulled away, leaving me in front of the house owned by the first fellow teenager I ever met in Halloweentown. Looking around, I noticed I was out in the country, similar to where my grandmother's house was, but probably only in the opposite direction.

* * *

I sighed and turned away from the gate. Why did I come here? It was stupid. Why would he want to see me after all these years? I slapped my forehead hoping the answer would just appear inside my brain. Crossing the street, I settled on the side of the road. I placed my bag behind my back and sat on the cold grass, thinking. Before one simple thought could pass through my brain a drop of rain fell on my head. Looking up, I frowned. It was bad luck, I suppose. Or maybe it was a sign. A sign telling me to go inside Luke's before I chicken out. Unfortunately, I already did chicken out. What was wrong with me? I was a Cromwell Witch. I always felt so brave at everything I did, but now I was scared. I was scared to face a friend. What would he say if I told him everything? Will he hate me for not coming to see him sooner? By now the rain was pouring down on top of me. I raised my hand and tried a small trick that my grandmother taught me to stop rain. My magic sparked, fizzled and then disappeared. What? What happened to my magic? I continued to stare at my hand ignoring the cold rain that was pounding down on my small form. I didn't notice the front door of the cottage opening or the shadowed figure walking towards me until the person was a few feet in front of me.

"Marnie?" a familiar voice asked. "Is that you?" It was Luke. I looked up slowly without answering; his face was covered in shadows. I put my hand down at my side and looked back to the dirt in between his two shoes. This was a stupid idea. Before I could object, Luke bent down, threw my bag over his shoulder and pulled me into his arms, bridal style. He was so warm compared to me. My eyes closed as I leaned into his body warmth. He carried me inside his house and placed me gently on the couch that was strategically placed in front of the fireplace.

"Here, warm up while I go find some towels and dry clothes for you to wear," he mumbled before leaving the room. The cottage looked small from the outside but from my position on the couch I would only have to turn my head to see the kitchen, the bathroom and a bedroom. I shivered as I looked at everything around me. My first assumption was correct: the cottage was cute, but it still had an empty feeling in the air. Luke walked back into the room with some clothes in his arms. I glanced up at his face, it really hadn't changed at all, except for slightly aging and the slight five o'clock shadow on his chin. His face no longer held a male teenager look. He was a man, which was a stupid thought. Of course he was. We were both in our twenties now. Luke was handsome, for a goblin anyway. His red hair was the same length that it was when I saw him last, during the incident with Kallibar's son, but it seems more manageable now.

"Dry clothes," he grunted, showing me the clothes in his arms. "The towels are hanging next to the shower which is in there." Luke pointed to the room that I saw was the bathroom. I nodded and rose from the couch noticing l left a small wet spot on the cushion I was curled up on. I was soaked to the bone.

"Thank you," I said softly, taking the clothes from him. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Almost immediately, I peeled off my wet clothes and started running the hot water. I stepped in and let the warm water wash away the cold rain and the tidbits of what anger I had left boiling underneath my skin. After I was done, I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I ran my fingers over the clothes that belonged to Luke. Then the thought hit me. I had my own clothes in my bag, but they were probably as wet as I was before. I sighed and put on his clothes. They were too big but still managed to stay on me. The shirt was more like a dress while the pants were even worse. I rolled up each pant leg so I could see my feet, and placed the towel I used in the hamper that was located in the corner along with my wet clothes. I would do the laundry as a thank you tomorrow, if he lets me stay overnight that is. I opened the door and found the living room empty. Where was he?

"Luke?" I asked quietly, expecting my voice to echo, even though it didn't.

"In the kitchen." I followed his voice to the kitchen. I padded my way to one of the chairs at the table. Luke was standing at the stove boiling some water. Two teacups waited patiently on the counter with teabags in them. He poured the boiling water and brought the two cups to the table, placing one in front of me and the other on the opposite side of the table. He sat down and looked at me, showing no signs he would speak first. So I did.

"It's been years." I tried to make my voice not sound so sad. I wrapped my hands around the cup gently, as I spoke.

"Six years to be exact," Luke said, carelessly as always. I watched as he leaned back slightly, still looking at me. "I'm going to cut to the chase. Why were you sitting outside my house in the pouring rain?"

"I wanted to see you, it has been six years!" I lied, placing a fake smile on my face. … Why did I lie? I mentally slapped myself.

"Who are you and what have you done with Marnie?" his dark eyes gazed right into mine. He wanted the truth and nothing less.

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly. I will tell him everything … eventually, but right now I didn't want to not yet. I just got rid of my anger, thinking about it would only bring it back.

"The Marnie I knew was forward and confident. The Marnie I knew would not have sat in the rain outside my house for no real reason. She would have just marched up to the door and pushed her way in by mortal or magical means. What happened to you?" Luke was serious now, more serious then I have even seen him be before.

"To be honest, I don't know Luke. I left Ethan and I came here. It was the first place I thought about. I just wanted to see you. I could have went to my grandmother's, but I needed your friendship. Everything feels different, wrong." My eyes flicked away from his eyes and onto the contents of the teacup. The steam wafted into my face.

"Why did you leave Ethan?" Luke said Ethan's name in a weird way, almost angrily. My fingers tightened around the cup as I dared myself to just spill the truth.

"He cheated on me with my best friend Aneesa," I said slowly. Salty tears fell from my eyes.

"Marnie." He sprang from the chair and appeared at my side. He kneeled down next to me, rubbing his hand on my back for some comfort. It was not working very well. I continued to cry. Before I knew what was happening, I was in Luke's arms again, and he was walking across the kitchen, into another room. Through the tears I could see we were in his bedroom. Luke placed me on the bed, even though I still had my arms wrapped around his neck for support, both moral and physical.

"You are going to have to let go," he grumbled with a small chuckle.

"I don't want to be alone," I whispered, strengthening the grip I had on his neck. I felt alone enough because of Ethan and I didn't want to be alone now .. Or ever.

"Ok, then you don't have to." Luke sighed and laid down next to me with my arms still around him.

End of chapter 1

_I honestly don't know what is going to happen with this fic. I noticed that there was not any luke/marnie fics and I wanted to change that. so I decided to write one. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. XD_


End file.
